Power block assemblies including a port for receiving duplex circuit units are known to the art. Such power blocks are intended to be mounted to the bottom of a wall panel in an office for providing an electrical receptacle for various office equipment. One known unit is sold by AMP, Inc. of Harrisberg, Pa. and is referred to as "Duplex Receptacle, Panel Pack II Six Wire System". There are several disadvantages inherent in the AMP Duplex. Since it is a duplex, the user does not have the capability to balance the electrical load on individual receptacles serving different types of equipment. No means are provided for inserting only a single modular circuit into the power block. Moreover, the wiring of the AMP device runs three hot circuit wires adjacent to one another and each of the three circuits must share either a neutral or a ground. Accordingly, no isolated circuit is provided. Additionally, the power assembly block must be installed by conventional means such as screws or bolts to the bottom of a wall panel, the top of a wall panel, or the top and bottom, and no easy means are provided for removing the duplex circuit unit when it is received in the port of the power block. Therefore, the removal of the circuit unit from the port requires the dangerous insertion of a probe like object, as for example a screw driver, into two separate locking means defined on opposed sides of the power block.
Other known power distribution systems are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,443 (Figart et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,333 (Dillan); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,478 (Perkey). The Dillan patent discloses an electrical receptacle provided in an electrical device and adapted to be connected to a source of line voltage. A rotatable member and switch associated with the receptacle assure that only a preselected plug may be received in the receptacle. The switch is operatively associated with a voltage converter and assures that the voltage supplied to the device itself will be constant irrespective of the line voltage.
The Perkey patent discloses an apparatus which may be used as a duplex receptacle, a junction box, or a three way switch.
The Figart et al patent discloses an electrical distribution box adapted to receive power cables and distribution cables inserted therein.
None of the above discussed power distribution systems suggests a power block assembly having seven separate wires to provide three independent circuits in which the live or hot wire for one of the circuits is separated from the live or hot wires of the other circuits by two grounds and two nuetrals. Moreover, none of the known systems suggest a power block assembly including a plurality of separate but identical ports for receiving separate individual circuit modules for completing predetermined electrical circuits which are mechanically interchangeable (but not electrically interchangeable) and may be received in any of the ports in the power block assembly. Additionally, none of the known systems suggests a power block assembly which may be readily mounted to the bottom of a wall panel by sliding it into a bracket, or a tool for easily removing a single circuit module from a receptacle in a single step to avoid the dangers inherent in the insertion of probe-like members to remove a circuit module form a power block.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an electrical distribution system exhibiting the advantages noted above which are not recognized by the known systems.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical distribution system including a power block defining a plurality of ports for selectively receiving individual circuit modules to establish predetermined electrical circuits.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system in which each of the circuit modules may be received in an port in the power block and will establish only a predetermined electrical circuit in any port.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system having seven electrical conductors in which one live conductor is separated from two other live conductors by two grounds and two neutrals.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system having an isolated and shielded computer circuit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system in which the power block may be readily mounted and dismounted by sliding a mounting bar carried on the power block into a complementary shaped bracket.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a system including a tool for removing circuit modules from the power block in a single step with the insertion of electrically conductive probe-like objects therein.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the invention is more fully described herein.